


dionysus of the barricade

by YouAreMyMission



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, grantaire-centric poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMission/pseuds/YouAreMyMission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire-centric poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	dionysus of the barricade

he is smirking lips

wine-scented breath

warm kisses stolen in an alley

inky curls

painter's hands clutching a

flask

*

he is the Dionysus

of the barricade

paint-stained fingertips

charcoal

smeared on the face of his

lover

*

he is rain on a summer's

day

the iron tang of

blood

absinthe puddled in a corner

and hope.

 


End file.
